waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Titan A.E.
Titan A.E. is a 2000 American animated science fiction adventure film directed and produced by Don Bluth and Gary Goldman. The film's title refers to the spacecraft central to the plot, with A.E. meaning After Earth. It stars the voices of Matt Damon, Bill Pullman, John Leguizamo, Nathan Lane, Janeane Garofalo and Drew Barrymore. The film's animation technique combines traditional hand-drawn animation and extensive use of computer generated imagery. Its working title was Planet Ice. The film was theatrically released on June 16, 2000 by 20th Century Fox. The film grossed 36.8 million dollars on a 75-90 million dollars budget, making a 100-million dollars loss for 20th Century Fox. Plot In 3028 A.D., humanity has mastered deep space travel and interacted with several alien species. A human invention called Project Titan alarms the Drej, a pure energy-based alien species. As the Drej start to attack Earth, Professor Sam Tucker, the lead researcher for Project Titan, sends his son Cale on one of the evacuation ships with his alien friend Tek while Tucker and other members of his team fly the Titan spacecraft into hyperspace. When the Drej mothership destroys Earth and the Moon with a massive laser-like energy beam, the surviving humans become nomads, generally ridiculed by other alien species. Fifteen years later, Cale works in a salvage yard in an asteroid belt at Tau 14. He is tracked down by Joseph Korso, the captain of the spaceship Valkyrie who reveals that Professor Tucker encoded a map to the Titan in Cale's ring. Tek tells Cale that humanity depends on finding the Titan. When the Drej attack the salvage yard, Cale is forced to escape aboard the Valkyrie with Korso and his crew: Akima, a human female pilot; and Preed, Gune and Stith, aliens of various species. On the planet Sesharrim, the bat-like Gaoul interpret the map and discover the Titan is hidden in the Andali Nebula. Drej fighters arrive and capture Cale and Akima. The Drej eventually discard Akima and extract the Titan's map from Cale. Korso's crew rescues Akima while Cale eventually escapes in a Drej ship and rejoins the group. Cale's map has changed and now shows the Titan's final location. While resupplying at a human space station called New Bangkok, Cale and Akima discover that Korso and Preed are planning to betray the Titan to the Drej. Cale and Akima manage to escape the Valkyrie but are then stranded on New Bangkok when Korso and the rest of the crew set off for the Titan. With the help of New Bangkok's colonists, Cale and Akima salvage a small spaceship named Phoenix and race to find the Titan before Korso. Cale and Akima navigate through the huge ice field in the Andali Nebula and dock with the Titan before the Valkyrie arrives. They discover DNA samples of Earth animals and a pre-recorded holographic message left by Cale's father. Professor Tucker explains that the Titan was designed to create an Earth-like planet; however, its power cells lack the energy necessary for the process. The message is interrupted by the arrival of Korso and Preed. Preed attempts to double-cross Korso, but he kills him. Moments later, the Drej attack the Titan. While the remaining crew of the Valkyrie distracts them, Cale - given the fact that Drej are, essentially, beings of pure energy - modifies the Titan to absorb them, thus re-energizing the ship. A repentant Korso sacrifices his life to help Cale complete the repairs. The Titan absorbs the Drej mothership along with everyone aboard and uses gained power to mold the ice field into a new habitable planet. While on the newly-formed Planet Bob (named by Cale), Cale and Akima witness the weather of the new planet as it begins to rain. Stith and Gune leave on the Valkyrie as human colony ships approach the planet to start life anew. Cast * Matt Damon as Cale Tucker * Alex D. Linz as young Cale * Bill Pullman as Captain Joseph Korso * John Leguizamo as Gune * Nathan Lane as Preed * Janeane Garofalo as Stith * Drew Barrymore as Akima Kunimoto * Ron Perlman as Professor Sam Tucker * Tone Loc as Tek * Jim Breuer as the Cook * Christopher Scarabosio as the Drej Queen * Jim Cummings as Chowquin * Charles Rocket as Firrikash and The Slave Trade Guard * Ken Hudson Campbell as Po * Tsai Chin as Old Woman * Crystal Scales as Drifter Girl * David L. Lander as The Mayor * Additional voices: Thomas A. Chantler, Elaine A. Clark, Roy Conrad, Leslie Hedger, Rodger Jackson, Shannon Orrock, Alex Pels, Eric Schniewind, Stephen Stanton & Espérance Pham Thai Lan Soundtracks * Over My Head (performed by Lit) * Not Quite Paradise (performed by Bliss) * The End Is Over (performed by Powerman 5000) * It's My Turn to Fly (performed by The Urge) * Cosmic Castaway (performed by Electrasy) * Karma Slave (performed by Splashdown) * Like Lovers (Holding on) (performed by Texas) * Everything Under The Stars * Everybody's Going To The Moon (performed by Jamiroquai) * Renegade Survivor (performed by Wailing Souls) * Down To Earth (performed by Luscious Jackson) International releases For information about international dubs and releases, Titan A.E./International. Category:2000 films Category:2000s American animated films Category:Animated science fiction films Category:Films produced by Don Bluth Category:Films produced by Gary Goldman Category:Films produced by David Kirschner Category:Films directed by Don Bluth Category:Films directed by Gary Goldman Category:Film scores by Graeme Revell Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:Half-Disney Feature Animation Category:Non-Disney animated films